WITCH REWRITE Nerissas' daughter
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if Nerissa had another disguise as well as a daughter? What if there was more to Susan Vandom than we thought? What if Caleb, tough as nails and rebel leader of Meriddean, had a sister two months younger than him? Oh boy! Overprotective Big brother Caleb. What is Wills' role in all of this and how will the others react when they learn the truth behind their friend and leader?
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Witchy story**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: What if during the fight at the pier revealed something no one expected about Susan Vandom since Dean hadn't saved her? What if Nerissa had another disguise and child no one knew about? Read to see! AU OOC possible future Femslash and maybe slight bashing here or there.)**

Susan Vandom sighed as she watched her only daughter lean against a railing nearby at the pier. She didn't really mind that her daughter didn't like her new boyfriend, he was just a prop for her disguise after all, but she hated it when she had a fight with her. She didn't even like attacking the Guardian Leader whenever she tried to get the Heart of Kandrakar from her with her disguise removed.

See what no one, not even her daughter, knew was that Susan knew about the whole Guardians thing ever since her daughter first came home with the Heart of Kandrakar. She should know, she used to be the Keeper of the Heart before she got corrupted with its power. That's right Susan Vandom was merely a disguise, her real name was Nerissa and she used to be the Keeper of the Heart and Guardian Leader forty years ago.

"Whoa!" Her prop, Dean Collins, said as the pier started shaking. Susan heard Will gasp as they both saw Shagon flying towards the pillars keeping the Pier up. What was he doing here? She had given her Knights of Destruction very clear orders to never attack the Guardian Leader unless she attacked them first and even then they weren't to harm her only defend themselves! That's when Susan nearly face palmed, she had given Shagon orders to attack the Guardians families and forgot to exclude her disguise from the list of targets! Damn that Olsen boy!

Susan only hoped that her daughters hatred for Shagon transferred to his real self, her boyfriend Matt Olsen, as well. She had specifically chosen him for the Knight of Hatred just to break him and her daughter up! That boy was no good for her baby girl, she could tell, and there was no way she was going to let him break her little girls heart!

"Will?!" Susan cried looking for her daughter as she ditched her prop when he ran for the exit like all the others except for two, her and her beloved daughter. A sudden jolting of the Pier sent her through the railing there to keep people from falling by accident. Oh that was it. That bird was toast. She dropped her disguise and quietly floated after the two in order to give that over grown bird a piece of her mind, she knew she should have just fried him first instead of turning him into a tool.

"You don't attack family!" Susan heard Will yell at Shagon as they fought under the pier and he started to taunt her about Matt, causing Susan to scowl when she heard how protective her baby girl was of that boy. She intervened just as Shagon smacked her daughter in the head and into a pillar of the Pier with a piece of metal pipe he had gotten from somewhere or another.

"No you don't!" Nerissa said using a strong wave of Quintessence to blast the winged man away from her daughter.

"I've told you to never harm her and you've disobeyed my order." Nerissa growled as she flew after him and grabbed him by the throat. Will could only watch everything confused, curious, and shocked. Nerissa, who had no problems using peoples own weakness against them, didn't want her to be harmed? Why?

"Mistress! I was just roughing her up a bit so it would be easier for you to take the Heart from her!" Shagon gasped out as he clawed at the hand around his neck.

"Fool! You were not to harm her _at all_ not even a little bit! A Heart must also be given freely not taken by force!" Nerissa snarled at him, was that his only excuse for attacking her baby? Pathetic.

"I-I didn't think-"Shagon began causing Nerissa and Will to both snort slightly.

"That was obvious!" The two exclaimed in unision, causing them to exchange shocked looks although Nerissa smiled slightly. Her baby girl was a lot more like her personality wise than she thought, although she had solely her father's looks. Now if only her daughter would willingly work with her. She'd even let her baby keep the Heart and maybe even the other Guardians if they could be persuaded to join her as well. She just wanted her daughter to not fight her as she tried to bring peace to everyone.

"You will be given your punishment later Shagon. For now go back to the cave and stay there until I tell you otherwise." Nerissa ordered releasing Shagons throat, causing him to gasp for air as he teleported away while Nerissa approached Will.

"Thanks for the save but I won't give you the Heart." Will said rather bluntly when Nerissa stopped in front of her and merely smiled before tapping the pipe surrounding her.

"I don't want the Heart right now, little Wilhelma. I just wanted to make sure you weren't injured." Nerissa said uncoiling the pipe with her powers as she looked the red head over for injury.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy from hitting my head. I prefer Will." Will said rubbing the back of her head, which had hit the pillar pretty hard after Shagon had smacked her with the pipe.

"Here. Let me teleport you to the top of the Pier, I wouldn't want you to fly into something because you were dizzy…although it looks like you hurt the pillar worse than it hurt you." Nerissa said joking slightly as she lightly dipped into her Susan personality as she laid a hand on the red heads shoulder before teleporting them both to the top of the Pier, which was thankfully abandoned because of the scare.

"Thanks…I think." Will said as things began to spin harder as she got out of her Guardian outfit, knowing Nerissa already knew who she was outside of Guardian mode so not really caring that the woman was still there at the moment. What Will didn't notice was that Nerissa took this time to quickly don her Susan disguise as Will began to see spots.

"You're heads bleeding!" Susan said, noticing this just before she changed her eye color from green-silver to hazel and hid the Heart of Meriddean under her shirt like usual. Will turned and saw her mom with green eyes and the Heart of Meriddean just before she had blacked out, largely in part to that bleeding wound Shagon had given her on her head.

What Nerissa didn't know as she teleported straight to the hospital with her disguise on was that although she was mostly out of it Will still noticed what was going on right in front of her. In other words? Will saw her mother teleport, and knew for a fact that the Heart of Meriddean was the jewel around her mothers neck. Will only had one thought going through her head as she completely passed out in her mothers arms as they appeared in the alley behind the hospital and the woman carried her inside.

_ 'Nerissa…is my mother!?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy Witchy story**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had been three days since the fight at the Pier and Susan/Nerissa had not left her daughters side since. Will had gone comatose from the harsh blow to her head, according to the doctors at least, and Susan/Nerissa had put everything on hold in favor of worrying over her baby girl. Once the girls had heard about through the History teacher, and Susan/Nerissa's prop Dean Collins, they didn't care about anything but checking on their friend. They ran right out of the classroom and straight towards the hospital, leaving many to wonder if Hay-lin accidently broke the sound barrier in her haste…or Uriah's nose when he tried to get in her way.

Even Halinor and Yan-lin had dropped what they were doing when they learned about the red head being comatose in the hospital and ran straight there, although thankfully Halinor had ran to Yan-lin first to find out the way since it's changed since she lived on Earth. Therefore Halinor came into the room wearing a simple blue one piece dress with high heeled blue pumps, curtsey of Cornelia at Yan-lin's request since her normal Council robes weren't exactly…this century. Halinor and Susan/Nerissa were the only ones who could stay with Will the entire time she was comatose, although the others would stay the night in her hospital room more often than not and even a few of the other kids/teachers at school dropped in to check on her every once in a while.

"Anyone get the number of that bus?" Will said waking up with a groan and drawing all attention to her. The sudden sound from her hoarse voice caused the sleeping Halinor to fall out of her chair wide awake, Susan/Nerissa's head to snap up from where it had been lying on the bed next to her daughters hand, and for the visiting Knickerbocker and Irma to jump a foot in the air. The folders of missed homework in Irma's hands clattering to the floor as she rushed to her friend and leaders side while Knickerbocker set down the vase of flowers she had brought for the red head before going to find the doctor.

"Warning. If some doctor starts babbling off with medical talk I will punch them first ask questions never." Will said blandly as she massaged her bandaged head while slowly sitting up. This caused Susan/Nerissa and Halinor to snicker slightly. Nerissa had gotten hospitalized once cause of one of the former guardians enemies attacking her in her civilian form and woke up two days later with the doctor leaning over her. She did the first thing that popped into her foggy mind; she punched him in the jaw and broke it in three places. Seems being the Keeper of the Heart and having Super strength was a genetic thing, as was a large disliking for doctors and hospitals.

"You'll be just fine then sweetheart. You got your hatred of hospitals and doctors from me and my side of the family." Susan/Nerissa said with a relieved laugh that her daughter was going to be just fine if she was already warning them about punching a doctor. Halinor and Irma noticed the way Will's eyes hardened slightly as she glanced at her mother alarmed for a second, before her expression changed to one of sheepish amusement almost immediately.

"Here Will. You're voice is pretty hoarse from not using it for so long, some water should help." Halinor said grabbing a glass of water from a tray of food at the girls bedside, offering it to her gently but sternly. Clearly drinking the water was not optional for the red head if the stern but caring look Halinor was giving her meant anything. It reminded her of how her mom would get her to take medicine whenever she was sick.

"Thanks." Will said taking the cup into her own hand and downing it in one long swing, she was thirsty!

"Here I'll get you a refill, Will." Irma said grabbing the empty cup and rushing to the in room sink to refill it, careful not to use her powers in front of Susan.

"Will!" Two happy and relieved voices shouted as the door banged open and two blurs nearly flew in at mach speeds. The two blurs crashed into her, causing her to yelp in pain when it caused lots of pain to emit from her ribs. The two blurs, which turned out to be a relieved and happy Taranee and Hay-lin, immediately jumped off of her at the yelp and both Susan/Nerissa and Halinor were instantly at the red head's side.

"I understand you two are happy to see her awake but you should have known better than to tackle her like that. Two of her ribs were broken and a third had been horribly cracked and you two could have broken the cracked one and worsened the broken ones." Halinor chided the two without even looking at them as her fingers ghosted over Will's lower rib bones, gently trying to feel for the cracked and broken ribs through the girls flimsy hospital shirt.

"I'm fine. It just hurt for a second or two." Will said smiling reassuringly at her two best friends while the two adult women were fussing over her rather amusingly, as proved by Cornelia and Irmas hurriedly stifled snorts over Halinors often times overbearingly mother instincts near Will.

"Good to see you awake Ms. Vandom." A doctor said walking in with Ms. Knickerbocker in tow, the older woman giving Will a small smile and nod of acknowledgement.

"I warn you now. Neither me, my mom, my grandma, or my great-grandma had any patience or particular fondness of doctors. Start with the big or complicated words and I'll make sure you're the one in the hospital bed." Will warned when the doctor opened his mouth as if to say something, only for his jaw to snap shut rather comically at the fierce glare on Wills face.

"I'm sure big and complicated words elude you at the best of times so I'll keep things simple for your sake. You were hit in the head with what seems to be a metal pipe, you broke two ribs and cracked a third one from a rather harsh landing of some type, have a rather large crack in your skull, and have been comatose for the last three days. You have to stay until the crack in your head is healed up and we're sure you won't do something stupid to hurt yourself worse. Simple enough for you?" The doctor asked snidely, he hated it when people, especially teenagers, tried to threaten him if he used medical terms they didn't understand. His attitude earned him glares from everyone in the room and while Knickerbockers glares were scary enough on their own, the principal had nothing on Halinor or the W.I.T.C.H. gang's glares. Susan/Nerissa on the other hand?

"My daughter is likely still disoriented, hates hospitals and doctors at the best of times, and is probably in pain that she does not want to let on about. I suggest you watch your tone unless you want to end up taking up a hospital room for yourself…most likely permently." Susan/Nerissa said glowering angrily at the doctor who turned ashen white as he caught her meaning. The only people that stayed at the hospital permently were the ones dying. A rumbling of Wills stomach brought all attention away from the doctor that decided to flee for his own safety at that moment.

"Sorry. Three days without food kinda has that effect on a girl." Will said grinning and scratching the back of her neck sheepishly while her friends and even Ms. Knickerbocker snickered or outright laughed at this.

"I'll see if I can't find something other than hospital food for you Ms. Vandom. I'm sure Yan-lin will be more than happy to bring you something to eat that won't result in your stomach having to be pumped." Ms. Knickerbocker said in amusement as she left the room to go and find the short old Chinese lady that had always had a way with food.

"I'll see if I can't go find a doctor or nurse to check and make sure Taranee and Hay-lins tackles didn't break or hurt anything." Susan/Nerissa said placing a small kiss on her daughters forehead before leaving the room as well, causing Will to smile after her for a moment. Once the door had shut though Will had wiped her smile and the kiss from her face and looked at her friends and Halinor seriously.

"Girls. We have a big problem." Will said causing the four other current guardians to tense slightly as they crowded around their friend and leader while Halinor frowned seriously and sat straighter as well.

"What is it Will?" Cornelia asked keeping one eye on the door even as she listened to what her red haired friend and leader had to say. Will took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she said the very thing that had been plaguing her in her comatose nightmares.

"I-I think that Nerissa…is my mother."


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy Witchy story**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I-I think that Nerissa…is my mother." There was silence for all of a minute while everyone let that thought sink into their brains.

"What makes you say that Will?" Halinor asked raising an eyebrow at the injured teen curiously while the other teens were shocked at what she had said.

"After Nerissa told off and threatened Shagon for hurting me she helped me get back to the pier. When I turned around to see who had told me my head was bleeding I saw my mom, Susan, standing behind me although her eyes were the same color as Nerissas and the Heart of Meriddean was around her neck." Will said causing Halinor to sigh slightly while the others exchanged alarmed looks.

"I was afraid of this. We on Kandrakar knew Nerissa was somehow related to you due to her power flowing through your veins but we thought she was your grandmother or perhaps aunt…not your actual mother." Halinor said sighing heavily while the others turned their looks on her, none of them noticing the door opening silently and Susan/Nerissa standing there with a bowl of noodle soup in her hands for her daughter with Yan-lin and Knickerbocker right behind her.

"And you didn't think to tell me that the woman who's been attacking us is one of my relatives?" Will asked staring at Halinor in shock and disbelief.

"The Oracle forbade me or the other members of the Council to tell you or the other Guardians. We could only confirm or deny it if you asked us." Halinor said shaking her head slightly, shameful of the Oracle's decision in this matter.

"We couldn't tell she was your mother, only that you were related to her. Given her age we thought you were her granddaughter." Halinor said with another shake of her head, she was old enough to be Will's grandmother and Nerissa was a full year older than her but she was Wills mother. That was more than a little screwed up, Halinor thought idly.

"You could have just asked me." Nerissa said dropping her disguise as she stepped further into the room with the bowl of soup still in her hands while Yan-Lin and Knickerbocker were staring at her in shock and disbelief.

"And would you have told the truth without trying to spin it so she joins your side?" Irma asked snidely as she stood in front of Will protectively at the sight of their enemy, along with the other I.T.C.H. girls while Yan-lin and Knickerbocker blocked off the exit and Halinor stayed beside Will. All of them were staring at Nerissa as she put the bowl of soup down on a tray and smiled gingerly at Will for a second.

"Of course I would have. She's my only daughter after all and if she doesn't want to join me that is fine. I just don't want to hurt her on accident or fight against her. It's her choice if she wants to join me in my attempt at bringing peace to the worlds or not." Nerissa said sitting calmly and pushing the soup towards Will while handing her a spoon, Yan-lin shaking her head when Taranee mentally asked her if the soup was poisoned.

"You should eat but don't go too fast. You'll need the nutrients and energy to get better quicker but we can't risk you throwing up. It could cause one of the broken ribs to puncture something or be damaged worse." Nerissa said maternally to Will who blinked and nodded ever so slightly, that was the exact same thing her mom had told her when she had broken a rib during a car accident when she was younger.

"What do you mean bring peace to the worlds?" Cornelia asked narrowing her eyes at the woman who held one of her best friends hostage, the only reason that they even let her close to Will without blasting her to pieces was because Will had mentally told them not too…yet.

"During my years as a Guardian the other girls and I had to participate in more than four different wars and even more minor uprisings to put corrupt rulers in place. What many don't know is that the Oracle has the power to stop the corrupt rulers and the dictators before they get powerful like Phobos had. The fact that we had to participate in so many wars means that he didn't _want_ to stop them himself. He wanted others who are moldable to do it for him. When I was a Guardian he told me about how if we were strong enough we could take over the known worlds and make him their eternal ruler. I didn't want to do it but he planted suggestions in my mind to do it, when Cassidy started getting wary of him and his plans…he took control of my mind." Nerissa said swallowing thickly and blinking back tears at the emotional and mental scars she was reopening by talking about this while the others listened attentively as Will at her soup at a pointed look from both Nerissa and Halinor.

"Me and Cassidy were close, as close as Kat and Hali were if not closer, I would _never_ have harmed her of my own free will." Nerissa said causing the other former guardians in the room and even Mrs. Knickerbocker to nod, that was true Nerissa and Cassidy had been nearly inseparable while in school before and after the Guardian thing began with them.

"When I finally managed to break his mind control I was already imprisoned within the mountain. By making me kill Cass I hated the Oracle with every fiber of my being. I swore I would expose him and make his dream come mostly true. I would unite and bring peace however way I could to all the known worlds…but it wouldn't be under his banner. It would be so that they were ruled by representatives from every kingdom that were elected fairly by their people." Nerissa said her fist clenching as she remembered how horrified she was at having been forced to watch herself blast Cassidy off of the mountain but been unable to stop herself.

"So how close were you two if causing Cassidy's death made you hate the Oracle so much?" Hay-lin asked honestly curious about this while Halinor, Yan-lin, and Knickerbocker hurriedly stifled their snorts at the blush that decorated Nerissa's face at this question. Their stifled snorts caused the newer guardians to raise their eyebrows in confusion as they looked at the older women curiously while Will finished her soup.

"Let's just say if things had been different she would probably have been Will's mother just as much as I am…in the same way too." Nerissa said sheepishly and causing the older women to burst out laughing while the younger's ones looked confused before they blushed brightly as they figured out what she meant by that.

"That explains why you gave Will Cassidy's middle name as her first. They both say the same thing about it too, way too complicated and long." Yan-lin said snickering while Will looked amazed, she got her first name from the former Water Guardian?

"So what do we do now? Are still going to fight against Nerissa?"


End file.
